Dusk Is A Derivative Of Dawn
by Arcane Wonders
Summary: Two sisters meet the great great chocolatier! Coincidence? No way. One of them happens to be Wonka's biggest fan and an avid stalker. The other, a gloomy, orthodox adolescent with the emotional range equivalent to that of a stone.
1. Chapter 1

**Dusk Is A Derivative Of Dawn - Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and anything affiliated with it.

* * *

Some people feel shame. Most do, actually. I know I do. My sister, however, was not one of those people.

"Elvynne!" My mother called from the kitchen. "Tell Adeline to come here now!" Her german accent usually intensified when she was angry or stressed. My mother generally wasn't an angry woman, but she stressed over a lot of things that shouldn't need to be. Dinner, for instance. My father, an Englishman, had met her while traveling around Europe and instantly fell in love with her. They married, and he came back to England with him when he returned. The most cliched romantic story in the book.

"Yes, mother." I answered back distractedly, finishing off my sentence that I was writing for a school essay. I got up, placing my book on the couch and sauntered up the stairs.

Sighing, I knocked on my older sister's door.

"Adeline, mother wants to talk to you." I called.

She opened the door suddenly, her golden curls bouncing and her face beaming. She gripped my arm, hauling me into her bedroom and slamming the door shut.

I sighed again, looking around her room. Almost every inch of the wall was plastered with posters of the famous, albeit enigmatic, chocolatier; Willy Wonka, and chocolate bar wrappers. I think there was a small poster of Eminem somewhere, but I didn't bother looking for it.

She plonked down at her desk, typing furiously at her computer.

"We've got another sighting. If we want to catch him, we have to leave right now."

I shook my head. "When will give in? So what is your plan this time, then?"

"Lily will meet us down at the public garden, where he was spotted. You, my dear sister, will play the burglar. Genius, isn't it? Well, I can't really take credit for it though. I got the idea after watching Mr. Deeds. You know, that woman pretends to be mugged in order to get his attention, so that she can spy on him because she's actually an undercover news reporter." She shook her head in distaste, still typing.

"Why are you so insistent for me to come along with you on every failure of an adventure? I don't even know him, let alone like him. I think he's weird."

She gasped dramatically and spun around in her chair, her mouth hanging open.

"Take it back!"

"What?"

"You said he was weird!"

"I'm aware of what I said, and I stand by it."

"That may be so, but he's a nice type of weird. An amazing, lovely, perfect type..."

"You don't know him." I pointed out.

"I will, If you hurry up!"

"But mother wants you."

"Who cares? We'll go out the window." She jumped up, pulling on her jacket and handbag.

"Don't you think I'll be a little bit...small for a burglar?"

"You are rather diminutive."

"Precisely."

She shrugged. "You can be an angry midget, then. Hurry up!" She suddenly pulled a black hat with holes cut so that I could see. I recoiled from her sudden attack, but then sighed.

"You're going to get me in so much trouble, Adeline. With the police and with mother."

"C'mon, Elf. You've got to let go once in a while. Live on the edge, like me!"

"Living on the edge is awfully risky. There's always the chance that you'll lose your momentum and fall off."

She hauled open the window and began climbing out.

"Hurry!" She hissed.

I followed after her when she was out of my way, and carefully made my way down to the edge of the roof, hissing as the snow froze my hands. The hat made it hard to see, but I wasn't in a good position to take it off. I would be needing both hands to keep myself from falling off the rood. After sucking in a few breaths, I put my legs over, gripping the edge, and let myself fall onto the chair. I winced slightly, but the escape plan had seemed to be a success. Adeline was already on her bike, and I hurried after her, getting on top of my own bike and kicking the stand out from underneath. I resisted the urge to tell her how unsafe it was to go bike riding when the ground was this covered in snow and ice.

I rode beside her, struggling to catch up as she sped down the street.

"So, what do I do?"

"When we see him, you have to run up to me, push me over and grab my bag. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Repeat that to me." She said, the wind making her golden hair thrash around her face.

"When I see him, I'll run up to you, push you over and grab your bag."

"Perfect!" She grinned gleefully.

"Fuck you." I said in an undertone.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Great plan!"

"Oh, thanks! Stop here."

With difficulty, I stopped my bike and leant it against the brick wall as she had done.

"They're not going to be safe here." I said.

She shrugged. "Ah well. I never liked my bike anyway. I'm glad to be rid of it." She announced, and strode quickly around the corner, fixing her hair and flattening her skirt. The public garden was just across the street.

She squealed. "I think I see him!"

I squinted, trying to see him. I couldn't really tell which one was him, though. There weren't many people out in this weather, but the park wasn't empty. There were two people sitting on a bench, but I couldn't see their faces very well. From what I could tell, they were an elderly couple. There were more people wandering about, but I couldn't see their faces either.

"Where is that idiot?" She hissed, probably talking about Lily. "Ugh. It doesn't matter. If we stall any longer waiting for her, we'll surely miss him."

She looked to me. "Alright. I'll walk by him. You follow behind me, but be discreet. Like you're not following me. When I nod, attack."

I nodded uncertainly, and followed as discreetly as I could behind her.

When she got far enough, she stopped walking and I could see which person she was meaning. The man was deathly pale, with chocolate brown hair framing his face. He was wearing a plum colored suit and walked with a limp and a walking stick. A little boy walked directly beside him, and I assumed it was Charlie, who'd I seen in countless newspaper articles and whom my sister constantly and continuously expressed her jealousy towards.

She turned back to me, fanning her face with a silly smile and I gave her a small thumbs up. She looked back at the two people, straightening up slightly and then turned back to me quickly, nodding. I ran forward, but tripped over my laces, falling face first into the snow. I got up quickly, disguising my embarrassment with an angry growl, trying to brush the snow off of my hat as I ran towards my sister. When I got towards her, I pushed her over. I'm sure in a real life situation, that wouldn't have even pushed a small kitten over, but she fell over anyway, willingly. I snatched her bag away from her, and she screamed.

"Help! Help! A robber! He stole my bag!" She cried out like a damsel in distress.

"Grrrrr!" I replied weakly, and lifted myself up, trying to look aggressive.

I ran, but the bag slipped from my grip momentarily, and I picked it up, casting a glance back at Charlie and the Chocolatier. The young boy was pulling on his mentor's sleeve, but he seemed completely uninterested in the situation. Adeline was mouthing something at me, her brow furrowing.

"Do something." I think it was.

I hesitated for a split-second, but then crouched down behind a rose-bush, removing my hat, and bouncing up again, hurrying over to her.

"Oh no!" I cried. "I think she's going into, uh, cardiac arrest!"

She started jerking around.

"That's a seizure, you imbecile!" I hissed quietly at her.

"What do I do then?" She whispered.

"Just lay there, I think. Gasp I little. I really don't know!"

Charlie came over, pulling Willy Wonka by the sleeve. Adeline started hyperventilating. I wasn't sure wether it was part of the act or not.

"Oh no! This woman is, uh, going to die! Do you know CPR?" I asked them awkwardly.

"Not at all." Came Willy Wonka's reply. I noticed that his voice was slightly childlike.

"Call the ambulance!" Charlie insisted.

I kicked Adeline, figuring we'd get into a lot more trouble if the hospital realized that it was a false call. She seemed to realize that too, and winced.

"Ouch. Thanks, dear stranger. That seemed to have done the trick. I'm all better now!" She grinned, getting up and brushing herself off.

"And thank _you_ for saving my life." She squeaked, looking at the famous Willy Wonka.

He frowned at her. "I did nothing." "Oh, what a modest hero! Thanks to you, I'll be able to get to the, uh, homeless, blind orphan's shelter and volunteer tonight!"

She clasped her hands together, her large malachite colored eyes shining brightly.

I repressed a sigh of jealousy towards her looks. She took after my mother. Tall, slim, with rosy cheeks, curls of glossy golden hair and irradiant green-blue eyes. I, on the other hand, looked like my father. You'd think with both my parents being tall, I would too. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. I had dark brown hair, almost black that could maybe look reddish in the sunlight. It was fairly long, mainly because I didn't care for it enough to cut or style it, and pin straight. My skin was colorless, rendered even more so because of the contrast with the dark coloring of my hair. My eyes, almost identical to my father's, were a cold shade of grey, devoid of warmth. Overall, my appearance was sullen, dismal and unexceptional. It would probably help if my personality was warmer, funnier, brighter, but it unfortunately matched my looks perfectly. I had a hard time throughout school getting people to believe Adeline was my sister. If it wasn't for the slight accent and Adeline's willingness to admit I was related to her, I'd bet they'd still think I was lying to this day. I wouldn't blame her if she pretended not to know me, in all honesty.

"That's very good of you." He said dismissively. He reached into his coat, taking out a pocket watch and looking at it. "Jeepers, would you look at the time! Well, we should be off, now."

Adeline gaped. "No! Wait! Bring me with you!"

"What?" He asked.

"I meant, at least do me the honor or rewarding you with my presence."

"Rewarding me with your presence?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Presents, then. Let me buy you something." God, she was awkward.

"Oh, It's okay. I'd rather you don't waste your money."

"Don't be silly. But, I just happen to have none on me at the moment, so It'll have to be my presence."

"I'm getting confused." Willy Wonka admitted, twisting his gloves slightly. I heard them squeak as they rubbed together.

"Good."

"Willy, you should call a doctor. She's unwell." Charlie insisted anxiously.

Adeline put a dainty hand to her forehead, sighing in sorrow. "Ah, yes, yes. I feel faint, actually. One of you might have to hold me."

"I'm the the ground will _love_ to do that." Willy Wonka replied enthusiastically. "But I really should be going, now. We've got an arrangement with the President to get to. You should thank this wonderful stranger instead." He nodded to me.

"Oh, she did nothing." She waved a hand, and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Tell you what, meet me here tomorrow at 2:00pm and I'll buy you something then. My name's Adeline, by the way." She smiled, twirling a strand of her hair.

"...Bye." He said, confused. Adeline suddenly hugged him, and Willy Wonka staggered back, shocked and horrified. She skipped off happily, giggling.

I looked back at Willy Wonka, who was also staring after, frowning in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to him. "That was my sister. She's a huge fan, and she was hoping to meet you."

"Ah. Well, that makes sense. I thought the mugger and you had very similar clothing. That, and I never recalled them to be so clumsy."

"Indeed. Well, again I apologize for her behavior. She means well. Also, don't feel obliged to meet her again. I doubt she will feel too discouraged. Although, discouragement would no doubt be beneficial on your part. "

"That's perfectly fine! Who's the eldest outta you two?" He asked in curiosity.

"She is. She's just turned 18, a year older than I am. Although, in many ways she's still a child.." I trailed off for a second, beginning to get lost in my thoughts, but then snapped back into reality. "However, I won't keep you any longer. It was an honor to meet you, Mr. Wonka." I slung Adeline's bag over my shoulder.

"The pleasure is mine." He grinned, revealing a set of perfectly straight, white teeth, and tipped his hat. "As an aside, what's your name?"

"Elvynne." I said.

He nodded, and I turned and walked back across the park, jogging across the road and grabbing my bike from around the corner. Adeline was already there, waiting impatiently with her bike.

"So? What did he say? Did he ask about me? Will he come tomorrow? Does he smell nice" She was practically jumping on the spot with excitement.

"He didn't say if he was or not." I answered, kicking the stand from under the bike. I looked back at her. "You hugged him, for god's sake. I'm sure you smelt him. That's slightly weird, by the way."

She squeaked, scrunching her hands up in front of her chest. "Oh my god, I can't believe I finally met him! Holy crap. Wow. He looks even more beautiful in real life than in the posters." She swooned.

"You came, you saw and now you must leave."

"Fuck. I should have gotten a picture." Her pretty face pouted.

"Get one tomorrow."

She hesitated, torn, but then nodded.

* * *

**If you liked this chapter, please leave a review. It only takes a few seconds, and I'd love to see what you thought of my first chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dusk Is A Derivative Of Dawn - Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or anything affiliated with it.

* * *

"Adeline! Elvynne! You girls are in big trouble!" Mother snarled as we came through the door.

Adeline ignored the greeting, and ran up to her, clasping her hands together in joy.

"Mother! We saw Willy Wonka! He was there, and he agreed to meet again tomorrow-"

"Pity. You're grounded. You too, Elvynne."

"She forced me to go with her." I said, even though I didn't care too much whether I was grounded or not. I rarely went out, anyway.

"Is this true?" She addressed Adeline. She shrugged.

"Then you are excused, Elvynne. Go to your room and finish your homework." She said to me. I obeyed her, picking up my book from the couch and went upstairs to my room, closing the door tightly behind me. I heard her begin her lecture towards Adeline.

I sat on my bed, thinking about the awkward encounter with the famous chocolatier. I felt rather disgruntled about my stumble while 'robbing' Adeline. The thought of her brought a frown of confusion to my face. What did she see in him? He seemed quite normal, all things considered. Well, besides his clothing. I doubt many people wore suits, especially as brightly colored as his, these days. Now that I thought about it, his face wasn't very 'normal' either. He was strangely beautiful, but in an almost feminine way? I'm sure a lot of people would consider him attractive, and I somehow couldn't. Not to mention his hair. His hair was definitely not normal. What kind of man would cut their hair like that? Not implying that it looked bad. In fact, it was quite the contrary. I thought it suited him, in an odd way. He was strange, in a way that I couldn't place. Was it his manner or speech? No, even though it was quite formal, it certainly wasn't strange to any extent. Maybe it was the tone of his voice, the sound of it. That was a viable possibility. Despite his formal manner of speech, his voice was reminiscent of a child's. Playful and innocent, yet mature and polite. Could it be his odd facial expressions? Maybe. Or maybe it was his eyes. I could have sworn they were a brilliant shade of purple. No, that is impossible. I eventually came to the conclusion that he was simply strange in himself, and decided not to dwell on the subject anymore. Opening my book to the page I had written my essay, I resumed my homework.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dusk Is A Derivative Of Dawn - Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or anything affiliated with it.

* * *

Adeline threw open the door to my room, ripping the warm blankets off of me.

"Wake up, Elf! Help me choose what to wear." She announced.

I groaned, searching for the blanket. She grabbed my arm and hauled me up.

"Ow." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes and allowing her to pull me into her room.

"How exciting. Alright, I need your opinion. Should I wear this dress, or the red one? Or is a dress too formal? Maybe if I wear a sweater over it it would be fine. Or maybe a skirt. Jeans are too boyish, I can't wear those. Elf, do you think I should wear my hair up? What makeup-" She babbled on about her appearance, and I walked to her wardrobe, taking out a pastel blue dress with lace trimmings and delicate frills on the end. I'd always loved this dress, especially on her. It made her look vaguely angel-like, especially with her golden curls.

"Wear this with the cream colored jacket mother brought you last year."

She stopped talking, looking at me skeptically. "That dress? I always thought it was a horrible thing. Have it."

I shook my head. "Don't be daft. It's a beautiful dress, especially on you."

"Really?"

"I think he'll like it. That is, if he even decides to come. I wouldn't pin all your hopes down on this."

She grinned, but ignored my warning. "Then it is settled. What do you think about my hair and makeup?"

"Leave your hair as it is. You really do have nice curls. I'm no good with makeup, so I can't really give you much of an opinion, but I'd say keep it to a minimum." She nodded eagerly, absorbing my information, and then ushered me away with a 'Thanks.'

I went to walk out, but instead turned out to her, realizing something, as I looked at the clock almost hidden amidst the posters and other decorations that adorned her wall.

"Why did you wake me up at 5:30 in the morning? You don't leave until two."

She shrugged. "Early is on time, on time is late and late is unacceptable."

"I see." I left her room, and heading for the shower, too awake to even think about going to sleep again.

After the shower I, needless to say, got changed and returned to my room after making myself a cup of coffee to study. Thus was the routine of my mornings on the weekend. On school days, I didn't always have time to study, so I'd make do with reading a few chapters on the bus or in homeroom. You'd think I would run of of material to read, and sometimes I did. In that case, I'd usually go over it or continue to the unit we would be working on next. As you can tell, I was a teacher's pet. My sister, however, never studied, even for tests. She never did her homework, either, now that I think about it. I'd like to say that her marks were terrible, but that would be an outright lie. Somehow, she always managed to pass and get pretty good marks even when she did it the morning it was due. I guess Adeline was just one of those people who had it all effortlessly. Besides self-restraint. She definitely didn't have_ that_. Maybe that could be something I could pride myself on. I studied for three hours straight, allowing my unfinished coffee to grow cold while I completely immersed myself into the vast world of knowledge and boredom.

At about 8:30, I headed downstairs, carrying the cold, half-filled coffee cup and tipping it down the sink. I grabbed the phone, dialing in Fletcher's number. I held the phone against my shoulder as I tied my hair up into a pony tail.

"Hello?" I heard him answer.

"Hi Fletcher. How was your job interview yesterday?" I sat down on one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"It went okay, I think. Possibly. I didn't choke on gum, this time."

"That's always a plus. I was just calling to see how it went. I have nothing better to do, either."

"Ah. What are you doing today?"

"Nothing. Maybe I'll study some more."

"You already study so much, though. You need to get a life." He said sarcastically, laughing, but I knew he was right.

"That I do."

"Maybe you can read the dictionary again." He suggested playfully.

"I've already read it twice. But I suppose it won't hurt to read it again. I still haven't memorized it, and today would be a good time to start."

"It would indeed." He laughed again. "Want to come over? We can illegally download a TV series from the internet and watch it."

"Maybe. I see you're in a 'piratey' mood today."

"Aye-aye, me hearty. Anywho, I shall go now. Call me if you want to come over?"

"Will do. Keep me updated with the job thing."

"Yup. See you!"

"Good bye." I hung the phone up.

Fletcher was one of my closest friends. Scratch that, he was probably my only friend. We had known each other since elementary school. He got picked on a lot, due to his great enthusiasm towards computers and other technological things. That, and he had a scar on his forehead from when he accidentally cut himself on the forehead with a box-cutter when he was four years old. He got mocked a lot, and by the end of elementary school, he'd adopted the nickname 'Harry Potter'. After that, he cut his fringe so that it would fall over the scar. Now, he's simply referred to as 'That emo nerd'. I would also get picked on a lot during elementary school, but in my later years people simply avoided me, due to my introverted and shy personality. I didn't mind it though, so it's really not as tragic as it sounds. In fact, I was somewhat grateful that people tended to avoid me. After the rudimentary stages of life and school, people become somewhat hesitant to express their true thoughts, so they leave you alone most of the time. I was glad they let me be. I didn't much enjoy the company of a crowd, and honestly, the sound of continuous laughter and chatter annoyed me to no end.

I moved from the kitchen chair to the couch, and flipped through the channels, hoping to find an interesting documentary.

Fletcher was right, I really did need a life.

I can't really say how long I was sitting there, but when I was snapped out of reality by Adeline thundering downstairs. She breezed into the lounge room, wearing the outfit I'd chosen for her.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Great." I answered.

"Good. Get your shoes, we're leaving now."

"We?"

"Yes. You don't expect me to go alone, do you? That would be completely awkward on my part. Plus, how do I know he's not a serial raper-murderer-kidnapper?"

I sighed. "Go with Lily."

"Can't. She's in hospital with her grandmother. That's why she couldn't come. Her grandmother accidentally fell down the stairs right as she was about to leave yesterday. Well, she actually pushed her down in her haste, but that's not the point."

"What happened to your absolute trust in him?"

"Chop chop."

I sighed. "I don't want to come. You know, it wasn't just awkward for you. I had to stay and explain everything to him."

"Just stand next to me. You don't have to say anything. You can even bring a book, if you wish."

"No thanks."

"No thanks to what? To coming or to the book thing?"

"Both."

She grabbed my arm and I knew that I'd already lost.

"Hurry up."

"Very well." I snapped, and slipped on my shoes and a warmer coat. I followed her out the front door.

"You do realize you're grounded?" I pointed out to her as we began walking down the street.

She shrugged, and flipped her golden curls. "Who cares. Mother's at work, she won't even realize we're gone."

"You're the one who will get in trouble, not me."

"Lighten up, will you? You're always so... pessimistic and boring. I actually can't remember the last time you smiled, you know. That's bad."

I frowned. "I smile all the time."

"No, you don't. Actually, I started a tally last month. Since then, you've smiled twice. Twice, Elvynne. You're like a walking cloud of doom raining on everything with your doom-rain."

I forced my the corners of my lips up into what I thought was a smile.

"Never mind. You look unnatural." She said.

With relief, I let my features drop into a more accustomed disposition.

I moved across the sidewalk slightly, making way for a jogger to pass. I saw him glance as Adeline as he passed, then do a double take. I wondered vaguely why someone would be out jogging in this bitter weather. Especially in short-shorts.

We crossed the road and passed the brick wall, rounding the corner. We crossed the road again and went to the Public Garden.

She pouted. "He's not here yet."

"We're 15 minutes early." I said, sitting down on the bench after brushing away a layer of snow. Adeline did the same, looking at me.

"Try not to look so gloomy and weird."

"How?" I straightened my posture slightly and stopped furrowing my eyebrows.

She shrugged, and brought out her compact mirror, fixing her hair and makeup so that she looked perfect.

"Here." She said, taking something out of her bag. Before I knew what was happening, she did something to my cheeks and held up the mirror so I could see.

"That looks better." She commented, tilting her head with a sweet smile.

I frowned again. There were two pink dots on my cheeks. How odd.

"I look weird."

"You look fine." She concluded, snapping the mirror shut again and shoving the two items into her purse.

I kept checking my watch, noting the time. At exactly 2 o'clock, Willy Wonka arrived.

I hadn't seen him approach, and jumped when he greeted us.

"Afternoon, Elvynne, Adeline." He nodded, smiling. Charlie trailed along next to him and smiled when he saw us. Adeline jumped up from her seat, bobbing in excitement.

"Good afternoon." He echoed.

"You came!" Adeline grinned.

"Well, yeah. Honestly, I probably wouldn't have but you forgot this." He held up the black beanie I had worn yesterday and gave it to me.

"Thank you for returning it." I said.

"It's my pleasure." He inclined his head slightly, his dark violet eyes glinting slightly. So my mind had not deceived me. They really were purple.

I looked away, sensing that I had been staring for too long to be considered polite or comfortable.

"Can I buy you a coffee?" She asked.

"Blegh. Awful stuff, no thanks." He scrunched up his face childishly and Charlie nudged him. Wonka bent down and the boy whispered something in his ear.

"Why?" Wonka whispered, pouting slightly and looking bewildered.

"Just do it." Charlie hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"..Although I can buy _you_ a coffee!" He said with a frozen smile on his face. He looked more alarmed than anything.

Adeline squeaked, her face filling with color. "Really? You would do that?" She began to twirl her hair again and I decided that it was her nervous habit.

Wonka looked down at Charlie for a second and then nodded his head solemnly.

"Sure would."

"YAY!" She hurled herself at the poor man, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Oh god." I muttered wearily under my breath, leaning my face into my hand.

* * *

**Meridyan:** Thank you! No offense at all! I take it as a compliment. I freaking love that show.

**Willy Wonka Fan:** Yay, thank you!

**Radio-ga-ga:** Thank you!


End file.
